Living with Brother
by PH2W
Summary: With the Charmed ones off living out their dreams Piper's sons have taken over the Manor, P3, and the new threat....Review...Review...Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the

Property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

Camera shoots Manor exterior and pulls into the upstairs Manor hallway. You see Piper's bedroom door ajar… Camera pans down from the headboard… a body is in the bed. It is assumed it is that of Piper or Leo's.

The alarm rings loudly and an arm reaches up and knocks it over. It continues to ring!

"You have to be kidding me."

A loud pounding is erupting outside the door.

"Get your ass up! If you miss that delivery mom is going to kill you. She has a band booked for tonight." Chris swung the door open and stood at the foot of the bed.

Wyatt sat straight up and ran his hands through his hair. "Is the notion of privacy completely lost on you? Dude, get out. I'm obviously up. You keep forgetting that I'm the oldest. I don't need a babysitter."

"And yet mom left me in charge of the club. Funny, huh?"

"I am so sick of hearing about you being left in charge. You ever stop to think it's because she thought I'd be too busy shouldering the majority of the Wiccan duties around here?"

"Wow, it always comes down to that. Not cool! Just get up!"

Chris walks toward the door and just as he's about to walk out Wyatt gets up and crosses to the bathroom proclaiming, "What don't I do for this family?"

All that's heard is two doors slamming.

Hallway of Manor… Chris sees orbs coming down in front of his bedroom (formerly Phoebe's bedroom) door. It's Leo.

"Dad, tell mom to stop worrying. She's never going to enjoy her time in France if she keeps obsessing about us, the house, and the club and sending you here to check.

"Easy, I haven't seen you in over a week and that's my good-morning? What's going on? You seem a little on edge."

That really didn't come as a surprise to Leo. Chris being on edge was almost always a given. He was the most diligent, focused and determined of his sons, even if not the most powerful. He was also the most sensitive. His emotions always ran high and deep and were always right on the surface. He seemed to get that from his aunt Phoebe.

"Not out here." They walked into Chris' room and he shut the door. "I know we talked about my not holding a grudge but sometimes I want to knock that smug arrogant smirk off his face."

"What? Chris, what's going on?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. It's the future we all wanted."

"Well, I don't know what has you in this state, but I'm guessing it has something to do with your brother."

"He has no idea what I went through. What we all went through to protect him. What we went through to keep him safe and more importantly good. I lost a year and a half of my life and I get to keep all of the mixed memories. And he… well he just gets to be the wonder boy."

"Son, we all have the memories. It's just that for you it seems like yesterday. And I do get it. But is going full throttle on him every time he acts like the "big" brother, that he is, the way to deal with it all? It isn't going to…."

"Don't you say it!"

"Serve the greater good."

Chris turned around and swung his arm out at the pillows on his bed and sent several flying across the room. He went to aim again at a picture on the wall when Leo grabbed his arm. "Don't Leo… this isn't something that just goes away. I deal with it the best way I know how."

"Well, you might want to deal with it a little more quietly unless you want to scare Bianca to death. Or worse we could draw your brother's attention in here and you can explain your little melt down."

Chris walks over to the bed and sits visibly shaken. His eyes are full even though tears never fall. He takes several noticeable deep breaths and stands back up.

"Son, sit. You never just let the feelings wash over you. This is why you blow up so easily. You can't keep stuffing it down. It is destined to show up and believe me the timing will be bad."

Chris puts his hand to his temple for a trademark head rub. "I'll clean this up. Bianca will have a fit if she finds this room like this. She is determined to keep things just as mom would until she gets back."

"I think Piper will be much happier to find you just as you were when she gets back, not the pillows."

Picking up pillows and running his hands through is own bed tossed hair Chris stops and takes the room and his father in for a moment. There was a time that he would never have believed that being close to Leo was even a possibility. Now he was his closest confidant. He never wanted to worry Piper or Bianca and frankly Wyatt wouldn't understand or worse still would think he had gone completely around the bend with all the past/future talk.

Solemnly he whispered, for what seemed the hundredth time, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You don't need to apologize for an honest emotion in this family. What you do need to do is get a handle on those emotions because they affect your powers. And you're going to need to work this out because you and your brother are going to need each other to make this work….to make all of this work."

"What? Living together? Dad Wyatt and I have lived together for almost 23 years and frankly this is as good as it gets."

Leo looked Chris in the eye and walked past him to look out the far window. When he turned back around all he mumbled was, "this isn't about your living arrangements."

"No, no, not another threat, not another battle, it's too soon. Can't they ever find somebody else?" Chris shouted up to the ceiling in general frustration. All of it directed to the almighty Elders. It seemed to be the story of his life. And it had been the story of his parent's life long before him. They called and the Charmed Ones answered. He could only imagine what they had in mind this time. Leo got very still and quiet for a moment clearly sensing a charge.

"I have to go, but I'll be back later. Make sure your brother is around." With that Leo began to orb out. Chris had no idea where he was heading, but he knew when he got back the news wouldn't be good.

"Don't leave it like this. Damn it Leo!"

Opening credit bridge

Scene reopens in the kitchen. A raven haired woman stands in front of the open refrigerator trying to decide which meal option would cause the least mess. She was not a cook and didn't want to risk destroying anything valuable in Piper Halliwell's kitchen.

Wyatt came bounding in way too high on energy and life. This was a man in a constant good mood. He was the king of the silver lining. He always saw one.

"Hey Binks."

Slamming the fridge door, "you do that just to drive me crazy and push his buttons. Don't you?"

"Oh, he's upstairs in the shower. And I don't need that to push his buttons. It's not even 10 am and I've already pushed them plenty. And for the record I call you that, because I think it's adorable like you and so does he by the way. He's just pissed that I started calling you it first."

"I thought you had a delivery first thing, speaking of 10 o'clock. Your dry toast is to go!"

"Nice. Do you think "mother" would approve?"

"If it kept her club open beyond tomorrow night she would. Seriously get going."

Wyatt headed for the coffee pot crowding Bianca's space in the narrow path between the counter and the fridge.

"I'll pass on the dry toast and just grab some coffee to go." Glancing over his shoulder he added, "Just because you're the only woman in this house doesn't make you woman of the house."

Just then Chris enters the kitchen with bare feet, wet hair and jeans and a t-shirt on. He immediately heads for the coffee pot without any direct eye contact with his brother.

All the space in the Manor's full size kitchen and this next generation of Charmed Ones plus one huddle in a 3 x 5 area around the refrigerator and countertop.

"Like I was saying I'm gonna take this to go." Wyatt squeezes pass and heads toward the key rack. "Later bro."

"Seriously, you're driving." Chris seemed shocked since Wyatt opted to orb most places unless busted and guilted into doing otherwise by his parents or well meaning aunts. Chris was more his mother's child and had a great respect for the rules about personal gain. He held to the no witchcraft for ordinary task pretty well.

"I have a date later and I can't exactly orb to pick her up."

"Cancel it. The date I mean. Dad's coming back…."

"Coming back. When was he here?"

"This morning. You were in the shower. That's not important. He has something to tell us or show us regarding some job we're supposed to handle together. I'm, once again, to assure your presence after the deliveries are handled. So, no date. Sorry."

"Fine! Guess I won't need these then," Wyatt tossed the keys in the air and orbed out without another word. Chris reached out and caught the keys and Bianca reached out and caught him or the back of his shirt at least.

"Baby, don't let him get to you it's why he does it, all of it. You know Wyatt isn't going to do anything against this family he just tortures you with his indifference and obstinate behavior because you let him know it galls you."

Chris turns around and focuses all his energies on kissing Bianca while tossing the keys on the counter.

"How about for the next hour we let him "torture" someone else and we can fill the time in our own special way." With that you see two forms orb out of the kitchen.

Scene cross fades to P3. The club is empty and quiet. Barstools are stacked all around the bar and only a few signs of last nights partygoers are seen.

Wyatt was a fan of P3 in the sense that it made him look great with women, but as far as any other involvement or commitment to his family's main source of income… well, he just didn't have any. And he never understood why Chris acted like it was his personal mission, among many, to make sure it ran smoothly and was a great success. He'd been doing that and working here since before he was able to order his own beer.

At nearly 25 years old Wyatt Matthew Halliwell had taken only two things seriously… women and witchcraft. And when he was able to combine the two he was most happy and most often in trouble. His ideas on the rules regarding personal gain were lacks to say the least. He didn't really think anyone in the family expected better especially his parents. Chris was the serious one. Chris was the responsible one. Chris was the "Elder" even though Wyatt was the eldest. Piper had gotten pregnant with Chris during the brief time that Leo was an Elder and the "blessing" and special gifts had been passed directly to their second son. Chris and the family wasn't made aware of that fact or the differences it would mean until his 16th birthday. Chris' Elder abilities started to manifest and he became privy to the sacred "up-there". But of course Chris didn't enjoy that either. In Wyatt's esteemed opinion Chris didn't enjoy enough of anything.

Grabbing a bar stool off the bar Wyatt sat down and started going through the mail he'd grabbed on the way inside. Bills, junk and advertisements, none of which offered Wyatt an ounce of pleasure. Besides even if he found something he wanted or thought would be just great for the club Chris would say no on principal. With that thought he tossed the mail behind the bar knocking down a small pyramid of shot glasses. He walked behind the bar to pick them up when he heard his name being called.

"I'm down here, literally. Behind the bar, if you're here with the delivery, just leave it in the back room and I'll sign."

"Well, the back room isn't what I had in mind for our date, but I guess it'll do." Just then this uninvited guest dropped a tiny black tank top on Wyatt's head.

"Kayla, what are you doing here?" Wyatt stood and held the top in his hands while he continued his exchange with the very beautiful, half dressed red-head. "And put this on. I'm expecting a liquor delivery in a few minutes. And even though I don't know the guy you half naked seems like a hell of a greeting."

"Its better then the one I got from you. Oh, that's right I didn't get one from you! Why didn't you answer this morning? I have a class and a lab right after. I had no idea if we were still on for tonight or not. You know how prone you are to standing me up."

"Girl, come on now. It's too early for this." Wyatt came from around the bar to give his on again off again girlfriend of the past year his full attention.

"I'm just glad Bianca answered when I called the house and told me, and she was none too thrilled to do it, you were here."

Leaning in to kiss her Wyatt hoped to silence the rest of Kayla's onslaught. Because he knew that if what Chris said was right and Leo had something for them to do a date was definitely not going to happen tonight. Just as they were coming up for air the delivery man came down the stairs. Wyatt signed the paperwork and showed him where to leave the cases and cases his mother had ordered. He managed to side step Kayla and her questions/accusations for the moment too and got her off to her 11am class. Kayla was pre-med and had her sights set on the coroner's office. As a Halliwell Wyatt had seen his fair share of death and its aftermath and could never figure out Kayla's desire to be around that everyday for the rest of her life, willingly.

Break

Chris sat at the dinning room table surrounded by books and staring intently at the screen on his laptop. His research paper wasn't really going anywhere, but it still had to be done and with a modicum of proficiency. Leo hadn't come back nor had he tried to make contact and Chris was starting to drive Bianca crazy stressing over it, so instead he focused on Dr. Marshe's comparative literature paper. Not exactly sure why he even bothered with the class or college at all Chris was, in this moment, happy about the distraction.

"How's it coming baby?" Bianca stood in the doorway between the dinning room and kitchen holding, what Chris hoped was a fresh cup of coffee.

Just then Wyatt orbed into the foyer. "This better be good. I just gave up an afternoon with Kayla for this soon to be disclosed emergency. So, what's the deal little brother? What demonic ass do I have to go kick now?"

"Leo, it is seriously time you got back here with an explanation." Chris didn't usually make demands of his father or scream orders, but if he had to deal with Wyatt's outrageous behavior he at least wanted to know the reason why.

"Dad!"

Orbs lit up the dinning room as Leo appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's orbs reformed next to Wyatt. "Chris, is panicking your mother really your goal?"

Chris just stared up in amazement. He was often amazed at how easily everything he did got interpreted as "destructive" instead of literally how he meant it or better still as nothing that complicated at all. "Leo, you're the one that said you'd be back with information before zipping out mid-conversation this morning. I'm just trying to move this forward… for all of our sakes. I didn't mean to upset mom at all. Do I need to go and apologize?"

Wyatt just continued to smirk and coughed out, "kiss ass" under his breath.

"Nice," Chris directed is comment and glare toward is golden haired "nemesis".

"What?" Leo said.

Being a pace or two behind his sons was quite normal and amused Bianca as she took in the scene from the kitchen doorway. She decided that whatever was about to be said would only be her business if Chris decided to tell her. That was the unspoken agreement they'd had since she abandoned use of her powers and Phoenix ways years ago. She kept her contact with magic confined to her relationship with Chris and stayed clear of the rest unless absolutely necessary. She walked behind Chris and placed the coffee in front of him then kissed him on neck, "I'll leave you guys to work this out."

"Nothing dad," Wyatt clapped the man on the back and slouched down in the chair across from his brother.

"Your mom is in the shower getting ready for some fancy tasting she's been invited to this evening. She doesn't know I'm gone yet, but I pop out enough for charges if she knows I'm coming home she'll automatically worry and I don't want that. Oh, and no Chris an apology isn't necessary." Leo was being sincere. He never wanted any harshness between him and Chris and was quick to squelch any tension perceived or real.

"So, I could've kept my date with Kayla? Thanks again Chris."

Chris just rolled is his eyes up toward the ceiling and ran his hands through his hair. He figured with as many times a day as he did that he'd be bald on the sides by thirty.

"Look, Chris, I know you want to get on with this as quickly as possible but some details are being worked out. Now I really need to get back, your mom is calling me. I think she needs a towel…"

"Eeewww… say no more," Wyatt said and he and Chris both threw there hands up to keep Leo from completing any part of that thought.

"Wyatt stick around I'll be back at 3:30 your time. Your mother should be in a pretty deep sleep by then. Time zones and all, I'll tell you everything I can then."

Leo orbed out just as quickly as he had dropped in only moments before. Leaving both his sons wondering just what was coming next. It wasn't that the Charmed Sons weren't as diligent as their predecessors, but Chris, like Piper craved a normal life. He had seen enough magic and consequences of magic for two lifetimes… literally. Wyatt craved all the excitement of magic and demon battles, but never got caught up in the fall out or emotional overtones of it all. He seamlessly moved from battle to battle without a backward glance. As long as every Halliwell came out alive and well it was a success to be charted in his eyes and logged for all posterity in the Book of Shadows. One would forever be seen as the free spirited warrior and the other a very neurotic whitelighter.

"Hey lets go down to Quake for some lunch. You could stand to unwind. And since my afternoon with Kayla isn't going to happen I guess I could spend some time with you." Wyatt loved messing with his little brother. He had no idea why it was so easy, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He loved Chris, more then he ever let on, he just felt they were so different. And often exploited those differences, humorously (he thought), of course. He could do it, but others dared not tread. It was, however, his life's mission to get Chris into at least a little mischief everyday.

"Did you hear anything dad said? He'll be back in a few hours and I don't think us several beers in and shooting pool is what he's looking to find when he does. Besides in case you haven't noticed I'm working here. I need to get this paper finished. I would actually like to get my degree."

"Why? Why the hell do you bother? Why do you always have your nose stuffed in a book or in that damn computer? If you studied at Magic School half as much or trained with me…"

Chris cut him off, "don't! My degree is important to me even if it is taking an extra year because of all the demon-hunting-time-off I've had to take."

"I'm just saying a business degree isn't going to make you any better at running the club solo in a few years when mom seriously retires. And the demon-hunting and charge watching is always going to take precedence in this family, no matter what you really want to do." Wyatt seemed to get all reflective and quiet in that moment. Like there was so much more he really wanted to say, but had just decided it wasn't worth it. And as quick as it came it was gone… that deep reflective stare became wistful and light again and he pushed himself up and away from the table.

"Hold it Halliwell, what's this really about? You sorry you dropped out of med school?"

"What? Yeah, right, 'cause all nighters that don't involve sex is exactly what I had in mind for my twenties."

"You can be glib all you want, but being a doctor like dad was all you talked about for years. Then one day you miss and exam and it's 'screw the make-up and med school'. I don't know why the hell mom and dad bought that load of crap or let it go, but I never did."

"Probably because you have no life of your own and focusing on mine is far more exciting. Now I'm starving, since your girlfriend couldn't produce a decent breakfast this morning, you coming with or what?"

Chris too loved his brother a great deal and knew that, even if unspoken Wyatt didn't just want but needed his company right now. So once again he put off his 'stuff' to do exactly what he was being accused of doing… focusing on Wyatt's life. He made sure to save his work, even-though his progress was limited and closed his laptop.

"Let me grab my keys." Chris walked toward the kitchen around the backside of the dinning room table.

"Let's orb dude. Do you seriously want to look for street parking in downtown San Francisco at lunch time?"

"No, I don't, but I also don't want to expose magic in downtown San Francisco at lunchtime."

Wyatt just sighed and followed his brother into the kitchen. They would always be different he guessed and even when it drove him absolutely nuts in his heart he figured that was what made them an amazing team of kick-ass witch-lighters.

"Oh I almost forgot Bianca…" Chris orbed out and reappeared in his room where Bianca was at the desk engrossed in her own work.

She looked up as she heard his orbs reform. "Is everything cool baby?"

"Yeah, Leo will be back later. And I've decided to temporarily put off obsessing until I know what I need to obsess about. Wy and I are gonna grab at bite at Quake and then shoot some pool. You interested?"

"The only thing I can be interested in right now is passing my certification exam or I won't be getting a teaching job anywhere come the fall. But could you bring me back something… I really hate messing around in your mother's kitchen."

Chris bent down to kiss her in a similar manner to what she'd done when she exited the dinning room a while earlier. "Sure thing B, but you really need to get past _your_ obsession with keeping this house Piperesque. She's gone for a month and if she didn't trust you she wouldn't have suggested you stay. She knew you needed out of your apartment and away from your roommate to really study believe me she wouldn't want you spending your spare time being a scullery maid or being afraid of the kitchen."

He walked out and headed toward the stairs and heard her yell after him… "Fine, forget it! I'll make a sandwich."

When he got to the landing he orbed instead of taking the steps two at a time as was his habit. "See bro… I can orb for personal gain too." He stated as he formed in front of his brother.

"Oh yeah upstairs… you're a real COYOTE! Let's go before I decide its way too un-cool to be seen driving in your raggedy car."


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch was great, he was sure not as good as when his mom ran the kitchen years ago, but definitely satisfying. That was going to be his first major acquisition, he decided there and then. When he finished his degree and was finally left completely in charge of P3 he would buy Quake for his mother so she could turn it into the dream restaurant she always wanted.

"Earth to Chris… money bro, this wasn't a treat-your-little-brother-to-lunch date." Wyatt snapped his fingers in front of Chris' face. "What's with you? You dropped out on me again. Where do you go when you do that? You're not playing with magic are you?"

Chris hated it when Wyatt used that singsong voice on him. It reminded him of when they were still ankle bitters running around wreaking havoc on the manor.

"Nowhere… here," Chris tossed some bills on the table, "cheap ass!"

"Hey don't worry I'll give you a chance to win it all back when we play pool. Oh, that's right you've never beaten me at pool, not once!"

The brothers headed a few blocks west toward the pier. Separately they were each thinking, even though they should be doing something more productive, how great it was to have this time together. Chris especially knew how different things could be between him and Wyatt and was grateful for this new, likeable, non-threatening brother. He knew Wyatt still had far too much waywardness in him for his own good, but the moral pendulum we all have tended to swing back to good more often then not. For Chris that was the victory.

"Okay, you grab a table and I'll grab the beer," Wyatt said trailing behind his brother as they entered Mickey's.

"Do you need money?" Chris asked skeptically.

"You're funny. No, I don't because my wonderfully generous brother is treating for the pool."

Mickey's was pretty empty since the lunch crowd had thinned out. Chris was able to slip between the tables to the back effortlessly. He dropped several quarters into the slot and started grabbing balls from underneath the table and racking them. As soon as Wyatt reached the table Chris seized the beer and called out, "stripes!"

"Now little brother you know I'm always stripes."

"Not this time… I paid, I racked, I'm stripes… deal with it dude."

"This isn't going to change the outcome you know."

"Less talking and more shooting. Go ahead and break. I wanna show you what it really means to be the bigger man."

Wyatt broke and the game continued playfully aggressive and for far too long. They were each three beers in now and both of their shots were looking a little shaky at best. When they finally stopped and Chris realized what time it was he almost spit out his last swig of beer.

"Okay, I'm crying uncle… the fat lady has sung… game over! You win! We are so horribly late. Talk about buzz kill."

"Relax. If dad were there already he'd of called us or sensed us and been here in a flash."

"That's not better. Let's go."

They headed back toward the bar and let themselves out into the crisp late afternoon air. Chris started heading toward the alleyway.

"Okay, I know I encouraged you to be a little more wild, but I've gotta tell you peeing in an alley is not what I had in mind."

"Don't be common. I'm just making sure it's a cool spot to orb from."

"Hello did you forget we drove?"

"Did you forget how many beers we each had?"

Chris found a dumpster between Mickey's and some Thai spot next door and grabbed Wyatt's hand. When they rematerialized in the kitchen they heard a similar sound come from the dinning room. They walked in to find Leo heading toward the steps to undoubtedly look for his sons.

"Looking for us?" Chris said as a startled Leo turned around.

"Yeah, where'd you come from?"

"Lunch… well, do you have answers?" All the edginess and tension Chris had let dissipate over the last hour returned from its hiding place deep in the recesses of his mind.

"Quite a bit actually, let's go to the attic. We'll need the book."

"Finally something interesting in this little mystery of yours," Wyatt had been quiet during his brother's exchange with their father. But at the mere mention of the BOS his ears perked up and he was immediately interested in the conversation again.



"_I don't like the idea of putting them through this. Not to mention Piper and the sisters will want me dead for agreeing to it. They've been through enough and who knows what the consequences will be for doing something like this. It could make things worse not better."_

_Leo had been up with the Elders for a while since dropping Piper back at their hotel. He couldn't allow his brain to wrap around the idea of once again screwing with the past and potentially altering the future. He didn't have the memories of the alternate future the way Chris did, but from everything his son had described to him risking turning things around again didn't seem like the best idea he'd heard to date._

"_Leo we wouldn't risk this kind of maneuver if it wasn't absolutely necessary. Your sons are the only ones we think will be strong enough to protect this young one. Keep her safe for their future. Once the threat is removed from her time we'll send her back. No one has to know least of all the Charmed Ones. Actually it's better if they don't know. This isn't supposed to be their fight."_

"_You want me to call forth this girl from the past. Hold her here for an undisclosed amount of time. Not tell my wife or her sisters and keep her in my house in the care of my sons. So far everything about this seems like it's their fight. And why can't you tell me more about the girl? Why does she need to be in the future? Why not the past and more importantly why not have her own family protect her? Believe me my boys will have those same kinds of questions and more."_

"_And hopefully the mission will be more important then the cause. It's a lesson they could learn as well as the girl. Now here is what you'll need to call her forth and please hurry. She's under attack daily and has little will or fight left in her."_

_This was the most unbelievable thing he could think of that they'd done thus far. He was in shock as he took the papers from Omar, the Elder in charge these days._

"_Will anyone be looking for her? The last things we need are demons or Charmed Ones from the past time traveling to retrieve her."_

"_Not to worry. They will be occupied with removing the threat and when it is done the girl will be returned in, what I know will be, perfect condition. Just when they start coming up with a plan to get her back she'll be back, none the worse for wear."_

_Leo continued standing there even though he knew the conversation was clearly over. They would have three weeks to get this resolved before Piper came home from Paris. With no idea what he was truly getting them all into Leo orbed out and settled in his dinning room prepared to drop this news on his sons._



When everyone was upstairs Chris started nervously pacing and Leo could hardly maintain eye contact with him. Even if it wasn't true, he felt like he was about to not only betray his son, but seriously let him down. Wyatt was propped up on edge of an old card table that had books and papers spread all over it. The attic was per usual decorated with boxes and old furniture. Little bits of the past and the future commingled to create the history and essence of the many generations of magic that had resided here at one time or another.

"Okay, the suspense is killing us, Chris… literally!"

"I just want to start by saying that I don't agree with the method, but I do trust and believe in the reasons even if they haven't all been explained. And I'm asking you both to trust me that this will be for the greater good."

"See I don't like anything that begins or ends with that statement." Chris venomously stated. "The greater good usually means the present worse for us."

"Hey, I'm always open and up for a new challenge. Bring it on dad. All things and all magic happen for a reason." Wyatt was really getting into this and he really had no idea what _this_ was.

"We're, rather you two will be responsible for a new charge. She's…." Leo was cut off by Wyatt's next comment.

"She… it's a girl. Enough said I won't leave her side!" He held his hand up in some sort of scout salute.

"Grow up you delinquent." Chris clearly saw no humor in any of this.

"This is serious boys. And it will require you two to work together very closely and more importantly it will require you to agree on how to care for her. I'm skipping ahead. The most important thing for you to know is this girl is from the past. She's 15 and apparently in a lot of trouble both in the underworld and her world. The Elders have put the Charmed Ones from her time on the case to protect her and vanquish her demons, but evidently she's more of a detriment to her own cause then a help. They believe you can protect her and teach her a thing or two about her magic to steer her back to the right path."

Chris just started to laugh. Both Leo and Wyatt thought this a strange response to the task at hand. But he was into full hysterics. "I can only imagine what you said to them. Did anyone actually fall over in shock? They must have been completely out of their minds to think you'd agree to something so crazy. This is complete lunacy. So, really was it a polite and dignified 'no' or was it more outraged?"

Leo walked over to Chris and put his hand on his shoulder and it was as if Chris could sense everything his dad was about to say before a word came out. His own voice was quiet and shaky every word its own underlined question.

"Oh, my God you said yes. You told them we would do it! Are you insane? No. No. No, there is no way in hell I'd get involved in this. What kind of audacity did it even take for them to ask? This is so over the top and out of line that I can't even comprehend it… I'm literally at a loss."

"Dude, aren't you a little over the top with this. Sure it's unorthodox, but this could be the opportunity of a lifetime. They are intrusting us with a life, from the past no less, this has ramifications like you wouldn't believe."

"Oh, I could believe and envision all the ramifications… trust me! And I won't do it." Chris walked to the large stain glassed windows on the other side of the attic and just stared out. He knew he had to pull it together somewhat. Wyatt must think he's gone around the bend. So, he turned back to his dad and with the deepest subtext he could muster uttered the words, "dad, please don't make us do this. Please find another way?"

"Son, I would if I could. But it appears that there really are no other options."

Chris just turned back to the window and it was Wyatt who in turn inquired about his mother and the Charmed Ones of his time.

"What about mom and Aunt Phoebe and Paige? Will either set of sisters know what's going on?"

"No, that's the other part of the plan. Neither set of sisters _can_ know which is why they want to do this while your mother is in Paris. It'll be easier to keep Paige and Phoebe at bay since they no longer live at the Manor."

"Mom is going to flip out. She's blown you up for less." Wyatt said sympathetically to his father. Chris still had no response. His mind was racing and the energy he was giving off was palpable. He was beginning to feel physically ill. Grabbing onto the sill he tried to steady himself before he turned around again.

"Once she's here what are we supposed to do with her or for her?" Chris wanted details. He had to know how bad this could all in fact turn out.

"She needs shelter a safe place if you will. She goes into hiding sometimes and Paige isn't able to find her for days. With no family she's pretty much on her own. There will be no one to look for her except the sisters and hopefully not until after they vanquish her demons."

"Who are her demons exactly and will they be able to just track her and kill her in this time." Chris seemed to strain every syllable in every word. He was clearly hoping to point out enough danger to him and Wyatt to have Leo do a complete about face with the Elders and end this fiasco before it started.

Leo walked over and placed a hand on Chris' shoulder making every attempt at eye contact before he finished. For a moment their eyes met and Leo felt he could continue.

"I wasn't given those details, but as far as I know her demons have no reason to even suspect that she'd be in the future. She is a very powerful, but misguided witch who has gotten herself into some trouble she can't get herself out of right now. The best thing for everyone is for her to cool her heels where she can cause the least trouble. You just need to contain and entertain her so to speak until we can send her back. And of course you have to do all this together, without revealing too much information, always mindful of future consequences."

Chris ran his hands through his hair and then shoved them in his jean pockets. Then he took what felt like the longest walk ever across the attic to the BOS. Wyatt was elated.

"I knew you would get on board brother. Good deal."

"I'm not on board at all Wyatt I'm just stuck as usual between a rock… and no other choice. So let's do this."

Leo handed his eldest son the list of things needed he had gotten from Omar, the Elder earlier that day. Looking at it Wyatt knew most of the stuff was up here or in the kitchen. And on the back of the paper were specific directions for laying everything out. They'd need a potion and a spell to pull this off. Wyatt was nowhere near as good at potions as Chris, so he figured he would work on the spell.

"Buddy I think you should take potion detail while I work on the spell."

"Well, you won't really need a new spell. Look in the back of the book. I believe the Elders left you exactly what you'd need."

Chris flipped the books pages until he got to the spell he'd never seen before this moment. He drew in his breath and put his head down on the book. He couldn't believe he was going to be tweaking around with the timelines again. Picking up his head he walked over to Wyatt and grabbed hold of the list. Looking it over he let his father and brother know he'd be done with it in a half hour.

Time did not move quickly. Leo went to check on Piper and Wyatt went to call Kayla and do exactly what he knew he would have to when he saw her this morning, break their date. When Bianca entered the attic and found Chris alone making a potion her heart skipped a few beats. She knew and accepted that he wouldn't be giving up his magic, but it still frightened her to no end that he would be coming into contact with so many demons. During their brief periods of demon-free or demon-light times she often allowed herself to believe in their future and the normal life they would carve out for themselves. Then something came up and blew those fantasies right out of the water. She knew not to ask for specifics, but she couldn't just walk out of the attic pretending all was well.

"Is it really bad baby?" She looked at him with pleading coal black eyes that revealed just enough fear to kick his guilt into high gear.

"No, there's nothing to worry about. Just a new charge, in a manner of speaking he thought, Wyatt and I have to team up for. You know his infinite powers and my infinite charm…." He tried to make his voice sound light and calm. Worrying her wouldn't help this situation at all.

"You sure that's it?" She wanted her voice to mimic his but feared she was unsuccessful.

"Positive, but you better go because Leo and Wyatt will be back soon and the quicker we start then the faster we finish."

"Okay. I love you." She said as she turned to walk away.

He reached for her had and pulled her close. Looking right in her eyes, "love you more," he said and gave her a quick kiss. She passed Wyatt in the attic doorway just as Leo orbed back into the room.

"Ready?" Leo asked.

"As I'll ever be," Chris replied. He capped the last vile and handed one to Leo. Wyatt went and got the spell that he had copied from the book. Standing on the outside of a circle they had created with candles Chris and Leo held the potions in a throwing stance. Then he and Wyatt began to recite the spell.

**_Calling forth through time and space_**

_**This special girl from another place**_

**_Bring her to us body, spirit and mind_**

_**To keep her safe in all our times**_

At that they hurled the potion to the center of the circle and saw before them billowing clouds of smoke. When the created haze cleared what stood before them was a wisp of girl with a strong stance, fiery eyes, and a blaze of red hair.

She was the first to speak, "who are you and what the hell am I doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chris looked over at the box of crystals he had on the table beside him ready to circle them if he needed should she get a little too survivalist on them. And even though she was standing right in front of him he could not believe he had allowed himself to get drawn into such a crazy scheme. Somebody was definitely going to pay for this, but clearly not today. So he shook his head to clear his mind and attempted to answer the young girl's question.

"Take it easy. If you look around for a second I'm guessing you recognize this place. You're at the Manor," Chris finally responded to her question.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I know where I am physically, but since you aren't one of the three owners of this house that I know then my question still stands. Where am I?"

"You're in the in the attic of the Manor… _about_ 22 years in the future. I'm Leo. I don't know if we've met before or not, but I believe you know my wife, in your time, very well. This is Wyatt," Leo pointed to his tall blonde slouching son, who was giving this girl what could very well be called the Halliwell once over. "And this is Chris."

Barely looking up at the girl Chris gave her a lackluster wave of acknowledgement.

"Mother of God, when the nuns told me I would be in nothing but trouble I don't think they had any idea what kind or how much. How is this even possible? Are the sisters here? I'm really freaking out here. The Wyatt and Chris I know are just almost talking and not potty trained."

"Whoa, I so don't need to hear that." It was the first thing Wyatt had said since she made her appearance.

"Why don't you come over here and sit down and maybe I can explain things the way I've come to know them." Leo reached for her hand and led her to the sofa across from the attic door. Surprisingly she extended her hand to him and seemed grateful for the opportunity to sit for at least a moment. Wyatt, following his father sat on the other side of the still unnamed girl before them. Chris proceeded to clean up the circle they had cast and kept eyeing the young lady with a great deal of suspicion.

"What is your problem?" The girl asked defensively.

"Don't mind him. Chris is the designated worrier for the family. If he doesn't keep that scowl on his face at least 90 of the day he thinks things as we know it will cease to exist." Wyatt alleged.

Chris was not happy about things as they were, but Wyatt's attitude was putting him over the top. He stopped what he was doing and faced the sofa with all three of them staring back at him and asked what he thought should have been an obvious first question, "who are you… I mean what's your name?"

"You drag me here from 22 years in the past and you're asking me my name. That's seems a wee bit cart before the horse don't you think?"

"Cute, but not really an answer," Wyatt answered before Chris said something else to set her off.

"Right. My name is Marly and I just left a hell of a mess behind, so if you don't mind I think I better get going. I'm assuming if you got me here then that means you can get me back. You can get me back can't you?"

"Ok Marly, here's the situation… and I don't want you to panic…."

Chris cut into Leo's spiel and took a much more direct and aggressive approach. "This is all too ridiculous and I don't have the time or energy to sugar coat things. Look apparently in your time you've pissed off some very powerful upper level demons who want you dead in the worse way. The Charmed Ones in your time are trying to save you and you keep getting in the way so the almighty, see all and hear all Elders have decided to ship you off to the future to screw with our lives until yours gets straightened out. You all up to speed now?"

Wyatt, Leo and Marly just stared at Chris like he had lost his mind right there in front of them. It wasn't that he said anything that wasn't true, but his delivery did lack certain finesse. Leo turned to Marly and did what he could to lessen the blow.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about what's going on in your time?" He inquired.

"You brought me here and you what; want me to fill in the blanks. I don't think so. As a matter of fact I don't know you from Adam, why should I believe one thing you say. I want to talk to Paige"

Wyatt pulled himself up on the arm of the sofa and informed their guest that that wasn't really an option. "No one from our time can know who you really are or that you're from the past. So, just think of this as mini vacation from all your troubles and enjoy your time here." He gave her a most winning and encouraging smile that appeared to have no affect on her disposition.

"Yeah, how about I don't and you all blow me." With that Marly sprinted across the attic and through the door to head God knows where.

"Looks like your charge is a bolter and I wasn't the track star, so go get her brother." Chris sauntered through the door throwing his finally comment over his shoulder, "I guess you have the first watch!" With that he was gone. And as Wyatt got up to orb downstairs before Marly got out the front door Leo rose and said that he too was leaving.

"Son you can get through to her just remember everything you learned as a white lighter and a guide. I have to get back to your mother. I'll come by tomorrow and I'll talk to Chris. This may be a lot for him to handle right now, but he'll do his part." Leo gave Wyatt's shoulder a reassuring pat and was gone in a flash. Wyatt orbed out behind him onto the front porch and as Marly was opening the door he fully materialized to stop her dead in her tracks.

"Going somewhere?" He turned her around not too roughly but firm enough to make sure she knew he meant business. Wyatt didn't like playing the "bad" guy in these situations, but since Chris had apparently abandoned ship for the night he had to assume the "bad" cop role. He marched her into the living room and suggested she have a seat. He moved across to the chair facing her and they entered into a starring contest that could only be rivaled by kindergarteners on the playground.

"You loose some of your home training along the way Prince Wyatt? I mean even prisoners are offered a mere glass of water." Marly was trying to push his buttons and the way his body twitched in his chair she thought it was working pretty well.

"Do you have anything useful to say that isn't laced with sarcasm?" He shifted again and kept his eyes on her.

The silence was so loud it was deafening!



Upstairs Chris was in his room sitting in the window seat completely lost in thought. Bianca was in the shower when he came down from the attic and since hearing Wyatt come in with who he could only assume was Marly he had been sitting in this spot rehearsing the lie he was going to tell Bianca. Normally he wouldn't dream of keeping secrets from her, but she was so focused on passing her exam and so intent on keeping herself separated from magic that he felt like telling her the truth would be like sabotaging her efforts. His mother's phrase, "wrong things done for right reasons are still wrong things," kept ringing in his head. There was no way around it… he was about to lie and no amount of so called justification would change the outcome if Bianca found out the truth.

"Hey any chance we have the house to ourselves?" Bianca was standing in the doorway wrapped in a purple towel and her jet black hair piled high on top of her head. Her skin was still glistening from the water where she hadn't entirely dried off.

Just looking at her made Chris become wholly unfocused and wanting to run over to her and lock the door for an hour or so. Instead he just smiled and turned back to the window.

"Well if that doesn't motivate you I don't know what will. I guess things in the attic didn't go well," she looked at him questionably without actually doing any prying.

"They went the way we expected. I can't… 

She stopped him before he could go on with the explanation he was starting. Not wanting to force him into betraying his family's trust or breaking their own promises to each other she just asked, "Can I do anything to help?"

"No. Just understanding and not asking questions I can't answer is doing plenty. We're going to have a house guest for awhile. Her name is Marly and hopefully it'll just be for a few weeks. She's fifteen and hell on wheels to say the least."

"Fifteen? And who's going to keep an eye on her? You, Wyatt, me? Doesn't she have to go to school or something? This seems really, really… I don't know." Bianca had slipped into the closet to pull on sweats and a tank top. She was going to get a little more dressed in the hopes that she and Chris would be able to go out to a semi-nice dinner, but that possibility appeared out of the question so she just grabbed her comfy sweats and decided she would brave Piper's kitchen and attempt to make dinner for everyone herself.

"I'm just thinking of her as a charge and so should you. We are not about to become surrogate parents of any sort. We just need to keep her safe until we can get her home straight forward whitelighter stuff. Wyatt and I will split-shift looking after her and right now he's on duty. Although I can't imagine he's having much success."

Chris stood up and walked to stand in back of her while she brushed her hair down and kissed her on her neck from behind. She put the brush down turning to him so she could enjoy him face to face. After a moment he pulled back saying, "we're not alone and even if we aren't playing parents I don't think this is setting the best first night impression"

"You don't get to start this and just put the breaks on mid-stream."

"Believe me I don't want to, but you know how persistent that little voice in my head can be and he's hell bent on doing the right thing. So, why don't you finish up and meet me downstairs because I love you baby, but I don't think you're ready to prepare a three course family dinner."

Bianca turned back to the mirror and picked up her brush. She got this little girl pout on her face and made her eyes go all puppy dog sad before she said, "fine, but one of these days you are going to have to eat my cooking Chris."

"Haven't I had enough excitement for one day," and with that he orbed from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **

"Charmed" and all related characters and events are the

property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why.

Piper Halliwell rolled over in bed and was instantly grateful for being offered this luxurious suite by the director of the culinary academy. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well. There was a rather sketchy moment about last night that she wanted to ask her husband about, but since she could hear the shower running she figured it would keep while she ordered some breakfast for them from room service.

Getting out of bed she crossed the room to take a good look at the Paris morning that waited to greet her. Just then the water stopped and she heard Leo open the bathroom door.

"Sorry honey did I wake you up?" His hair was a wet mop mess and he was clad in a sumptuous robe courtesy of the hotel.

"Not at all, I was just, for once, completely rested.

Crossing the room to check out the awaiting Parisian horizon for himself, Leo placed his arm around his wife and inquired, "so if I had waited a few more minutes I wouldn't have had to shower alone?"

"See the early bird doesn't always get the worm." They both turn to each other and laughed realizing that she just referred to herself as a worm. Certainly not the best comparison Piper had ever come up with.

Pulling away and moving to the phone, "I was just about to order some breakfast. You have a taste for anything in particular?"

"Surprise me." And with that Leo went into the bathroom to dry his hair because his was not the kind to take on a natural finished look when left to its own devices.

His wife put through the order and then sat back in bed going over tour books attempting to decide how she would spend one of only a few days she would have to herself while here in Paris. Midway through her book on the Louvre she remembered that she wanted to ask her husband something about last night.

As she filled in the door frame he took notice of the chocolate haired beauty who still took his breath away. "Did you change your mind about the shower?"

"No, but I did want to ask you something and I almost forgot I must be getting forgetful in my advanced years. Last night at about three in the morning I got up and I don't think you were in bed. Did you have an emergency?" She didn't sound worried, but slightly annoyed and Leo knew if any part of what he said didn't ring true she would slip into a mood that would take hours to draw her out from.

"Sort of, but don't get upset it isn't what you think."

"I think it sounds like your bosses went back on their word and are calling on you even though you were promised this time off… uninterrupted I might add."

"Nothing has changed about that. When I said sort of I meant she isn't really my charge. She's the charge of a much younger white lighter who I helped train. He needed some guidance on how to approach the situation."

Piper just walked out of the bathroom. Leo opted not to follow because if she was willing to let this rest so was he.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in San Francisco Wyatt was explaining to one seriously ticked off Kayla why he was so late for their dinner plans and why he was rushing off to boot. Bianca had made what could be deemed one of the most interesting dinners the manor has ever hosted. Conversation was almost non-existent and the taste of the food was pretty much the same. He had spent majority of the meal having a telepathic argument with his brother and Marly sat glaring at everyone and everything. There was also a precarious and unannounced visit from Aunt Phoebe and frankly….

"Wyatt?!" Kayla was not happy with him at all. This was the third time in the last ten minutes that she'd pulled him from his own thoughts. "Is this date keeping you from something? Because I can just take a taxi home."

"What?" He was totally stalling and knew if he didn't get his head in the game so to speak he would be looking for a new girlfriend by sun up. He had to get back to the manor because according to Chris if he couldn't spend any time alone with his girlfriend then neither could Wyatt.

"Do you want me to take a taxi home? I mean I don't know the last time we could have the apartment to ourselves or the manor without your folks being there. We could have gone to the club tonight I mean your mom booked a kick-ass local band and instead we have a dinner that you hardly eat or speak to me during and then you offer to drop me off so I can study. Are you sick or just not interested?" Kayla's body language was drawn in close and had her in the front seat of Wyatt's car practically on the edge with her back turned away from him.

He leaned over and eased her around moving methodically so as to allow for more thought forming time. "Kay, baby, I'm so interested in you that I don't want to be with you unless I can give you a hundred percent of myself… body, mind and spirit. You're right I can't focus on us tonight, but I didn't want to break another date and I'm sorry for being so distracted." Thank the Goddess for a killer smile because Wyatt Matthew Halliwell had it to thank for what came next.

"Aw, love what's on your mind? I didn't realize you had so much going on. When you said you were working on something with your brother earlier and that's why you were going to be late I just thought it was something minor. I'm sorry."

How lucky was this he thought… she's apologizing to me. He should have felt guilty, but the only emotion that was coursing through his body right now was relief. Another fleeting emotion… relief was short term because out of the corner of his eye Wyatt saw the familiar blue orb lights beneath a doorway across the street. He made sure to pull Kayla into him and kissed her long and hard keeping an eye on that doorway to see who would be popping out from behind it. Oh, crap Wyatt thought, it's Captain Kill-Joy!

Chris headed straight for his brother's car and pulled the passenger door open. It was a good thing Kayla was wrapped in Wyatt's arms or she would have been sprawled out on the pavement.

"Hi guys. Sorry Kay, but Wyatt's gonna have to cut things short. He's needed at home."

"And you what walked across town to tell him this. Haven't you ever heard of the cell phone?" Kayla was seriously pissed and starting to get more than suspiciously annoyed. She reached back into the back seat and grabbing her purse pushed past Chris and started storming up the block. This was San Francisco after dark and she wasn't exactly isolated. Getting a taxi wouldn't be that difficult. Wyatt leapt out of the car and headed down the block toward the fleeing form of his probably soon to be ex-girlfriend. He wasn't even winded, but she was still quicker then him with the head start she got. By the time he reached the corner she was in the taxi and it was careening through the light. Damn it he thought I'm going to kill him.

When he got back to the car Chris was sitting in the driver's seat. Wyatt refused to get inside. He was banging on the roof of the car demanding that his brother get out of it too.

"What is this a little Wyatt temper tantrum? Well mom's not here big brother so grow up. You have a charge to find and an aunt to get off our backs. I am not taking this on alone."

"You couldn't wait? I was on my way. I can't afford the kind of sucking up Kayla's going to require." Chris' eyes held no sympathy. "Fine. What happened?"

"Get in the car and I'll explain on the way."

They drove for about ten minutes before either of them had cooled off enough to be civil to the other. As close as they were Wyatt and Chris Halliwell could be the bane of each others existence.

"I was working on my paper and Bianca was studying, so we didn't really think about it when Marly wanted to go upstairs and freshen up. Binks gave her something to wear and then when she went to check on her she was out the window and down the trellis."

"She's running around the city. Are you kidding me? We loose our first charge. Or should I say you lost her."

"You're blaming me? The girl is a regular escape artist. I told you not to go out. Actually I think dad's exact words were, don't let her out of your sight."

"Great. Did you call him?"

"No. I'm not crazy. I came and got you. Oh, yeah that's problem number two. She got hold of the phone book and a page was missing… the one with the address to the Bay Mirror."

"Oh, crap-on-a-stick. She's probably going to stalk Aunt Pheebs first thing in the morning. We're toast if Marly gets to her before we get to Marly."

"Now you see the urgency."

The brothers pulled up in front of the newspaper office and the boys parked in the alley next door. They were planning to scour the area and then fan out backwards to the Manor. This girl was more trouble than they bargained for.

Across from the building that housed the Mirror was a figure waiting in the shadows. She crouched down behind a dumpster and tried to become invisible. As her shoulders began to relax and it seemed that no one would find her here a hand reached around her and clamped down over her mouth. Before she knew what was happening she was being pulled to her feet and dragged backwards. Maybe staying at the Manor wasn't a bad idea after all… Marly feared she'd never get the chance to prove that one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **

"Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so this chapter isn't very long, but I felt it was a natural breaking point. Besides I need so ideas on magical mischief young Marly can get into while she's tap dancing on the Charmed Sons sanity. If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Marly's feet were off the ground and all of the kicking was just moving the air around her. Her arms were pinned and whoever had her wasn't ready to loosen their grip just yet. Well, she had other plans. She bit down as hard as she could, and tried not to think about the wretched taste filling her mouth. Her assailant screamed and dropped her so her feet were on solid ground again. She turned around to kick him, but when she did he began yelling at her.

"What the hell's wrong with you kid? You're not supposed to be here! This is my alley and I don't share!"

"Are you kidding me?" Marly did not take being accosted well at all and proceeded to kick the crap out of the bum standing before her. They were both yelling and clawing at each other and amazingly enough Marly was holding her own. It was like the guy was avoiding hitting her directly. All he seemed to be doing was blocking her punches. But her screams did attract some unwanted attention.

Chris and Wyatt must have heard the commotion at the same time because they took off in the direction of the alley and came up on the scene. Chris went for Marly and Wyatt went for the bum. This was not okay. Marly went limp in Chris' arms and made it nearly impossible to contain her. And before Wyatt knew what hit him his arm was snatched behind his back and he was seriously being detained. The next move this zealous bum pulled stopped all three of them cold. He yanked out his badge and shoved it in the older brother's face.

"Now, everybody cool off. Or you three are going down to county lock up for the night."

Wyatt threw his hands up in the air and Chris did the same. Only Marly stood her ground like finishing this fight was inevitable. Finally with everyone calm the "bum" lowered his badge and his voice.

"Look, I only grabbed you because your random alley stop could get you killed. I would've let you go and explained until you bit me!" He was starting to raise his voice again as he directed all of his comments to young Marly. Then he turned back on the brothers. "And who are you two supposed to be Robin Hood and his Merry Man?"

"See now I don't appreciate the Merry Man thing. I could totally be Robin…" Chris was unequivocally silenced.

"Shut up! Now I want you three pains in ass to turn around and walk away. This never happened and if I catch you down here again I'm hauling you in for obstructing justice and assault."

"Relax Robocop we just came to…." Damn it Chris thought he did it again. He keeps cutting me off!

"This is me not caring. Go!"

Wyatt knew when to fight and when to retreat and for whatever reason this "cop" was demanding a retreat and Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was happy to oblige. "Let's go guys."

"I'm not going anywhere with you two. I'll take my chances with lock up." The boys didn't know this before, but they were starting to get a glimpse at just what their mom and aunts had been dealing with when Marly was in the past. This girl, if she didn't get them killed, would surely land them in jail.

Chris stepped between her and the officer and held his hands up in front her, taking his voice down to a gritted teeth growl. "Just what do you think he'll find when he runs your name? Do you want to explain that you're here from the past? I don't so turn around and walk away. This is over for tonight."

Finally their young charge seemed to get it. She was out of options and it was back to the Manor for her. Wyatt moved closer and took one of her arms. Chris got hold of the other one and they beat a hasty retreat across the street to the car.

Driving in silence was an understatement. If dinner earlier in the evening had been strained this was down right torture. No one uttered a word and when they pulled into the driveway back at the Manor Marly sprang from the car and ran to the back entrance that went straight into the kitchen. Chris and Wyatt had no idea what was in store for them on the other side of that door. Both opted to postpone the inescapable verbal onslaught. Wyatt was the first to speak up.

"So in less than a day we got a charge, lost our charge and almost got ourselves and a charge arrested. Which thing do you think will piss dad off the most?"

"Let's go do some damage control and maybe we can get through one more day before he clips our not too stellar wings." Chris got out and slammed his door and Wyatt proceeded to do the same. Being so tall the brothers reached the back door in rapid strides. When they opened it they found a frantic Bianca attempting to stop a manic Marly from concocting God only knew what potion for what reason.

"What's going on here?" Wyatt walked over to Marly and blocked her path to the cabinets where they kept various potion ingredients.

"If you won't tell me what's going on or get me back I'll figure it out myself. Now would you please hand me some burdock root."

Wyatt ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair and let out an audible sigh. They were going to need reinforcements, big time!


End file.
